Mistakes
by Tautiana
Summary: HOLLANDXTALHO This couple seems to not get along from time to time but when it matters most will they? DISCOTNIUED DUE TO WRITER'S BLOCK!
1. Chapter 1

**Mistakes **

**I do not own Eureka 7!!!!!!**

**Chapter One -**** Sleep Alone**

"Sleep by yourself tonight Holland!" she yelled as she left the room filled with rage. Those words ran through his head again and again but he wouldn't go after her, something that he would soon regret. He sat on the couch staring at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

He jerked awake looking at the clock and seeing it was only midnight he had slept for two hours. Looking in the direction of the bed he saw that it was empty then he remembered the fight. He and Talho had started an argument on whether or not he should attend tomorrow's mission or not since he had been injured in the last one. He had completely recovered but she just wouldn't listen to him.

He left his room and wondered the hallways coming to the wreck room he found Talho she was lying on her side, on the couch sleeping with a blanket pulled up to her ribs. He walked over to her and knelt down. Her eyes flashed open, and he jumped back he had thought that she was asleep but he was wrong.

"What do you want?" she asked she still sounded pissed off. She turned over so she was facing the back of the couch.

"Nothing" he said with a vice colder than ice as he stormed off back to his room.

That Night He Slept Alone


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Eureka 7!!!!!**

**Chapter Two -****Mission Day**

The crew of the Gekko gathered into the meeting room to receive today's mission orders. "Okay" Holland stared "today we infiltrate the military headquarters and find what we need to repair the Gekko's left main cannon."

"But Holland don't you think this is a bit rash?" Mathew asked.

"So who the hell cares I don't besides where else do you suggest we go?" spoke Holland.

"Well don't you think it would be safer if we just go to a lab or something?" Mathew asked.

"Probably but were not far from one of the main military bases where theres being a ship just like this one being built, they should have just gotten the cannons shipped in today. So it's a perfect opportunity to get the parts we need" spoke Holland. As he looked around he saw that no one had any disagreements, that is until he got to Talho. Holland finished giving the orders for the mission but half way through Talho had left the room despite Holland's orders for her to stay. She told him to have Hilda fill her in once they were finished. After Talho was filled in three of the four LFOs set out only the Nirvash was left behind. Renton and Eureka had been told to stay and guard the ship even though they disagreed they obeyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Eureka 7!!!!**

**Chapter Three -****Infiltration**

Holland and the others were at the military base there mission was going well. However the Gekko was surrounded by a fleet of fifteen Military ships and countless Military LFOs.

"TALHO what do we do their jamming the signal I can't call the others!" panicked Gidget.

"For one thing quit yelling and calm down. They aren't firing at us" Talho spoke to the fifteen year old. Just then a crash rattled the entire ship as what was left of the other crew members who were left behind came piling through the doors. Talho went out into the halls and locked the doors behind her they wouldn't get out until the others returned she made sure of it. With a couple of weapons she set off down the hallway she knew that the ship had been infiltrated.

"Gidget report how many have entered the ship?" Hap asked.

"I think theres only one and Talhos headed right for him!" she yelled. "Hey wait you guys communications is back up I can get through!" Gidget happily yelled.

"Gekko report we lost you guys there for a while" Holland's voice spoke.

"Holland we've been surrounded and now the ship has been infiltrated" Hap Spoke

"What!?" Holland's voice yelled.

"Hap I've lost Talho's signal!" Gidget practically screamed.

"WAIT where's Talho!?" Holland's voice asked worriedly "Were on our way back to the ship."

"Holland she went out into the halls alone she locked us in the bridge and we can't get out" Hap spoke.

"You guys I got a trace on Talho's signal shies down near the cargo hold!, but the signal isn't moving" Gidget spoke. They kept an eye on Talho's signal for about five minutes until the others returned and Gidget had to take up the job of opening the hatch.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Eureka 7!!!!**

**Chapter Four -****Hurry For The One You Love**

Holland quickly jumped out of his LFO once it had been parked and set out to find Talho. The other LFO pilots were outside making quick work of the Military fleet. Once through the door that led out of the cargo hold Holland found the body of the solider who had managed to infiltrate the ship, but where was Talho? Holland continued to the end of the hall where he found bullet shells, Talho's ear piece (tracer), and a blood trail. Picking up the ear piece he followed the blood trial for about five yards. Turning a corner he found Talho she was laying face down in a pool of blood and only feet away were the kids they were huddled together crying. Holland dropped down by Talho to find that she had been shot in the right shoulder, noticing that she was still alive he took her into his arms. She was covered in blood her chest and the right side of her face were deep red.

"Holland!" the three kids shouted rushing over to him.

"You know Holland Miss Talho she came and got us we were hiding after the ship shook" spoke the oldest.

"Yeah and she protected us from the scary man" Matter the little blonde girl put in.

"Really? Now you guys can you go get help?" Holland spoke giving the kids the access code to open the doors to the bridge.

Talho's eyes struggled half open she was about to say something when the other LFO pilots including Renton and Eureka came rushing in.

"Oh no Holland what happened?" Renton asked before the others had a chance to.

"She got shot protecting the kids" he explained, but buy know Talho had passed out and Holland's shirt was covered in her blood.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Eureka 7!!!!**

**Chapter Five -****Waiting**

Holland was sitting in the hall on the floor outside the medical room waiting. Talho had been taken into surgery and he had been sent out of the room. Hilda and Mathieu were in the hall waiting as well although they had fell asleep about an hour before hand. Holland didn't bother waking them up since there wasn't any word on Talho's condition yet.

Late Evening…

The door to the medical room opened and Holland quickly stood up he had been sitting outside the door all day waiting since all the others tried to get some sleep. Mishca told him that Talho would sleep until tomorrow mourning. He placed a stool and sat next to Talho's bedside. Being cautious he lifted the blanket that had been placed over her to see that her whole right shoulder was bandaged up. "Talho" he whispered as he laid his head down on to the edge of the bed and gently took hold of her hand.

In the mourning he awoke to the squeeze of his hand he looked up to see that Talho was awake. "Your awake" he spoke standing up.

"Yeah" she said quietly she still had a hold of his hand.

"I'm glade Talho" he said as he leaned toward her slowly and put his forehead to hers. Moments later Renton came in. "Wow Miss Talho your awake!" he shouted as he ran back out the door to go tell the others.

"We can never be alone, can we Holland?" she asked.

"Seems not" he finished just as the others came through the door.

"Miss Talho um Eureka has something shied like to say to you" Renton started as the girl came fourth.

"Um, well I would like to thank you for pro.. Protecting the kids Talho thank you again" Eureka spoke timidly.

"No problem Eureka now I couldn't just stand by and watch as they were captured by the Military now could I?" Talho replied weakly.

"Okay you guys I think its about time for you all to leave the room" Holland spoke after a half-hour of visiting. After about five minutes everyone was out.


	6. Note to readers

Author's Note

I will not be adding any more to my fanfics until I get at least 5 reviews on them!!!!!!!!


	7. Discontinued

Due to a lack of inspiration this story has been discontinued

Due to a lack of inspiration this story has been discontinued.

(With helpful hints I may continue… until I get writers block again which will most likely happen)


End file.
